Residence Claiming
View Source Here Parts of this Article is still Work In Progress. Creating A Claim This is the easiest way of creating a claim, You can find other ways by clicking here. * Craft A Wooden Hoe * Press/Click on the first block you want to start your claim area * Press & Hold/Right-Click on second block where your claim ends. ** Make sure the first selection is the very lower part of your claim. And your second selection is the very top of your claim (Or Vice Versa) * To find out how much the area you want to cover costs, Run this command: /res select cost * To finally create the residence once you have everything selected, Run this command: /res create Flags (Residence Permissions) Flags will let you be able to setup permissions inside of a Residence you have created. Example: Preventing anyone from building in Newfoundland. Variables: * - is the name of the residence you want to edit. * - is the name of the player you want the changes to effect * - is the name of the group you want the changes to effect * - is the flag you want to use. **'See a list off all flags in the category below!' * - is either true or false. This turns a flag on and off. False=off, True=on. **True = will be allowed to happen e.g. if fire is true, fire can spread. If build is true, players can build. **False = will not be allowed to happen e.g. if pvp is false, players can't hurt each other. **Remove = will remove the flag from the residence or player. Types Of Flags: Normal Flag: Regular flags that set permissions for anyone who isn't trusted in your residence. /res set Group Flag: Set flags for a specific group /res gset Player Flag: Set flags for one specific player /res pset List Of All Flags * - Allows or disallows player to set flags on the Residence. True = allowed, false = disallowed. Defaults to false. Can only be given to a player and not set as a residence flag. * - Controls animals spawning. True = allows spawning, false = prevents spawning. Includes external commands such as /spawnmob. Animals include: Chicken, Cow, Pig, Sheep, Wolf, rabbit, horse. * - Allows or denys animal killing. * - Allows or denys players to use brewing stands. * - Allows or denys players to use beds. * - Allows or denys players to use buttons. * - Allows or denys Mob combustion in residences. * - Controls building permission (placing and breaking) also prevents crop trampling. True = allows building, false = prevents building. * - Allows or denys players to eat cake. * - Gives table, enchant, brew flags. * - Controls ability to access anything with an inventory: chests, dispensers, furnaces, also jukeboxes. True = allows access, false = prevents access. * - Controls creeper explosions. True = creepers explode and damage as normal, false = creepers do no damage to players or blocks. Does not prevent creepers spawning. * - Controls all damage to players in the Residence. True = damage occurs as normal, false = prevents all damage. Does not stop block damage. * - Allows or denys only destruction of blocks, overrides the build flag. * - Allows or denys players to use redstone repeaters. * - Allows or denys players to use doors and trapdoors. * - Allows or denys players to use enchanting tables. * - Controls fire spread. True = allows firespread, false = prevents firespread. * - Controls whether or not liquid flows are allowed. True = allows, false = disallows. * - Controls if the zone heals people. True = heals at half a heart per second, false = normal server rules. * - Hides residence from list or listall commands. * - Controls fire ignition. True = allows ignition, false = prevents ignition. * - Allows or denys lava flow, overrides flow. * - Allows or denys aninal leash. * - Allows or denys players to use levers. * - Controls monsters spawning. True = allows spawning, false = prevents spawning. Includes external commands such as /spawnmob. Monsters include: Creeper, Giant, Monster (Human mob/Steve), Skeleton, Spider, (Pig)Zombie. * - Allows or denys mob killing. * - Controls whether player/group can move inside the residence. True = normal movement, false = denies entry. * - Allows or denys players to use note blocks. * - Allows or denys fly in residence. Overrides with residence.fly.override permission node. * - Allows or denys only placement of blocks, overrides the build flag. * - Controls use of pistons. True = pistons operate normally, false = pistons do not change state. Does not control placing or breaking pistons. * - Controls PVP. True = designates PVP arena, false = players cannot attack other players or tamed wolves in the residence. * - Allows or denys players to use pressure plates. * - Gives lever, diode, button, pressure, note flags. * - Controls ability to make subzones. True = allowed, false = disallowed. Defaults to false. If set on a residence, allows or disallows subzones of the residence. * - Allows or denys sheep shear. * - Allows or denys players to use workbenches. * - Controls TNT explosions. True = TNT explodes and damages as normal, false = TNT does no damage to players or blocks. Does not prevent TNT placing or breaking. * - Adds player as friend to residence and adds flags: use, tp, build, container, bucket, move, leash, animalkilling, mobkilling, shear. * - Controls teleportation in the residence. True = allows teleports, false = prevents teleports. * - Controls ability to use/access objects in the residence. True = normal server rules, false = denies usage. This includes doors, chests, furnaces, dispensers, levers etc. Overrides 'container' if applicable. * - Allows or denys vehicle destroy. * - allows or denys water flow, overrides flow. * - allows or denys command use in residence. * - prevents monsters from entering residence. Category:Documentation Category:Tutorial __NONEWSECTIONLINK__